The present disclosure generally relates to enhancing images from electronic displays, and specifically to using stacked display panels for image enhancement.
Electronic displays include a plurality of pixels, which may each include a plurality of sub-pixels (e.g., a red sub-pixel, a green sub-pixel, etc.). Arrangement of individual sub-pixels may affect the appearance and performance of an electronic display device. A sub-pixel includes both an emission area and a non-emission area, and the fill factor of the sub-pixel describes the ratio of light emission area versus total area of the sub-pixel. The non-emission areas thus limit the fill factor of each sub-pixel. Additionally, some arrangements of sub-pixels may increase fixed pattern noise under certain conditions. For example, magnification of a pixel may result in non-emission areas between individual sub-pixels of the pixel becoming visible to the user, resulting in a “screen door” pattern (i.e., an increase in fixed pattern noise) in an image presented to a user.